Rédea nas Fofocas/Galeria
__TOC__ A feiticeira do mal Twilight and Spike strolling S1E09.png Twilight and Spike in an empty Ponyville S1E09.png Twilight and Spike looking around S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Shocked S1E9.png Deserted Ponyville S1E9.png Tumbleweed S1E9.png Berryshine whisking filly doorstep S1E09.png Berryshine closes door S01E09.png Spike and twilight looking onS01E09.png Ponyville deserted S1E9.png Spike showing his breath S01S09.png Twilight speaking to spike S01E09.png Spike scared of zombies S1E09.png Twilight and Spike looking worried S1E09.png Twilight Hears Something S1E9.png Pinkie Pie beckoning Twilight S1E9.png Pinkie Pie beckoning Spike S1E9.png Pinkie Pie beckons with hoof "come here!" S1E9.png Pinkie Pie beckoning to Twilight and Spike S1E09.png Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Head Out Door S1E09.png Flashlight being turned on S01E09.png Twilight Shields Her Eyes S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Flashlight S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Afraid S1E9.png Spike is Scared S1E9.png Twilight Sparkle Spike Terrified S1E9.png Twilight "there are no zombie ponies" S1E09.png Alone in the dark S1E9.png Main Six Hiding S1E09.png Twilight asks the ponies what are they doing in the dark S1E09.png Rarity background S01E09.png Applejack pointing to Zecora S1E9.png Ponies looking out the window S1E9.png Zecora's first appearance S1E09.png Zecora digging a small hole S1E09.png Twilight looking out the window defiantly S1E9.png Hooded stranger S1E9.png Zecora With Hood S1E09.png Twilight's friends hide from Zecora's gaze S1E09.png Quem é Zecora? Twilight looking skeptical S1E09.png Apple Bloom on Spike's head S1E09.png Apple Bloom looking worried S1E09.png AJ scolds Apple Bloom for saying Zecora's name S1E09.png Twilight "I saw her glance this way" S1E09.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight S1E09.png Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png Applejack recounting how Apple Bloom saw Zecora entering Ponyville S1E09.png Apple Bloom Not A Baby S1E09.png Fluttershy calls Zecora mysterious S1E09.png Rainbow Dash Ready To Pounce S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Ooooo S1E09.png Everyone presses closer to the window S1E09.png Zecora lowers her hood S1E09.png Twilight "she's a zebra" S1E09.png Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike and Rainbow Dash "A what!?" S01E09.png Twilight and Rarity "what she was born with" S1E09.png Rarity with hoof in mouth S1E09.png Rarity Dramatic S01E09.png Applejack terrified of Zecora S1E09.png Zecora digging at the ground S1E09.png Spike sneaking into the kitchen S1E09.png Applejack scared 2 S01E09.png Applejack "the Everfree Forest!" S1E09.png Spike causing a racket in the kitchen S1E09.png Applejack scared S01E09.png Fluttershy "animals care for themselves" S1E09.png Rainbow Dash "the clouds move" S1E09.png Applejack Rainbow Fluttershy S01E09.png Twilight unconvinced by friends' suspicions of the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Pinkie Pie comments on Zecora's "evil stuff" S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Worried S1E09.png StrangePinkieFace S01E09.png Pinkie Pie And Rainbow Dash S1E09.png Pinkie Pie And Twilight Arms Crossed S1E09.png Pinkie warns Twilight about Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Looking Into Camera S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno Eye S1E09.png Applejack scared S1E09.png Scared Applejack S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Watch out! S1E09.png Twilight OK Weird S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Smile S1E09.png Rainbow Dash "she comes into Ponyville" S1E09.png Twilight sarcastically "Oooohs" at Rainbow's dramatization S1E09.png Rarity "she lurks by the stores" S1E09.png Twilight sarcastic at Rarity's "lurking by the stores" description of Zecora S1E09.png Fluttershy "she digs at the ground" S1E09.png Twilight "good gracious" S01E09.png Twilight "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Twilight suggests Zecora is shopping S1E09.png Apple Bloom "you know what I think?" S1E09.png Applejack "hush and let the big ponies talk" S1E09.png Apple Bloom "I AM a big pony" S1E09.png Apple Bloom behind Dash and Fluttershy S1E09.png Pinkie Pie, please, stop singing S1E09.png Apple Bloom heading outside S1E09.png Saindo para ver a xamã Apple Bloom hiding from Zecora S01E09.png AB Spots Zecora S1E09.png Zecora still digging S1E09.png Apple Bloom follows Zecora out of town S1E09.png Twilight and Pinkie's window silhouettes S1E09.png Pinkie Pie "the evil way she eats hay" S1E09.png Applejack notices Apple Bloom is gone S1S09.png Rarity "she went outside!" S1E09.png Twilight instructing Spike to stay behind S1E09.png Spike salutes to Twilight S1E09.png Zecora entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom following Zecora into the Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom enters the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom trying to be brave S1E09.png Apple Bloom waking by the poison joke S1E09.png Zecora turning around to see Apple Bloom following her S1E09.png Apple Bloom hears Applejack call her S1E09.png Applejack and friends looking at Apple Bloom S1E09.png Zecora giving her cryptic warning S1E9.png Applejack and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Main six among poison joke S1E09.png Twilight "oh, brother" S1E09.png Zecora fades into the Everfree mist S1E09.png Rainbow Dash 'are the ones who better' S01E09.png Applejack saving Apple Bloom S01E09.png Pinkie singing her Evil Enchantress song again S1E09.png Twilight frustrated by her friends' paranoia S1E09.png Twilight no such thing S1E09.png Rainbow Dash flying through the poison joke S1E09.png Rainbow Dash touch Twi's horn S1E09.png Twilight curses fake S1E09.png Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie worried S1E09.png Rainbow Dash mocking Twilight S1E09.png Twilight still explaining S1E09.png Twilight thinks about Applejacks words S1E09.png Uneasy Twilight trying to fall asleep S1E09.png Pinkie singing in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png Fluttershy, Rarity, and Dash in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png Applejack in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png Zecora cackles in Twilight's nightmare S1E09.png Twilight buries face in pillow S1E09.png Daybreak in Twilight's bedroom S1E09.png Twilight waking up S1E09.png Twilight walking to dresser mirror S1E09.png Twilight sees horn S1E09.png Amaldiçoadas?! Twilight looking for a cure S1E09.png Twilight an allergy S1E09.png Spike says it's a curse S1E09.png Twilight wants "something that points to something real" S1E09.png Spike showing Twilight a book S1E09.png Twilight looking at Supernaturals front cover S1E09.png Spike "what if you're wrong, Twilight?" S1E09.png Pinkie Pie shows up with a spotted tongue S1E09.png Spike confused "a purse?" S1E09.png Pinkie spitting as she tries to talk S1E09.png Spike rained on by Pinkie's spit S1E09.png Spike "say it, don't spray it, Pinkie" S01E09.png Rainbow Dash smashing into window S1E09.png Rainbow Dash smashing through door S1E09.png Rainbow Dash cruising over Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie S1E09.png Rainbow Dash gets ladder stuck on her leg S1E09.png Rarity Harity S1E09.png Twilight and Spike shocked at Hairity's appearance S1E09.png Apple Teeny addresses her friends for the first time S1E09.png Camera zooms out to show Apple Teeny on Apple Bloom's back S1E09.png Twilight and Spike shocked by AJ's size S1E09.png Apple Teeny emphatically jumps S1E09.png Twilight saying there's not a thing wrong with Fluttershy S1E09.png Rarity thinks Fluttershy is unscathed S1E09.png Rarity "there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her" S1E09.png Fluttershy Apprehensive S01E09.png Fluttershy Glance S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S01E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed Head Turn S01E09.png Fluttershy Twilight S01E09.png Fluttershy Too Painful To Say S01E09.png Twilight care to tell us S1E09.png Twilight Fluttershy not going tell S1E09.png Fluttershy Eyes Closed S1E09.png Apple Teeny "Good gravy, girl!" S1E09.png Apple Teeny questioning silent Fluttershy S1E09.png Fluttershy About To Speak S01E09.png Fluttershy Deep Voice S1E09.png Spike bursts out laughing after Flutterguy speaks S1E09.png Spike This is hilarious S1E9.png Spike about to give main six nicknames S1E09.png Spike dubs Rarity "Hairity" S1E09.png Spike dubs Rainbow Dash "Rainbow Crash" S1E09.png Spike dubs Pinkie "Spitty Pie" S1E09.png Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png Spike dubs Fluttershy "Flutterguy" S1E09.png Spike thinking of nickname for Twilight S1E09.png Spike shrugging S1E09.png Spike thinks Twilight's floppy horn is funny S1E09.png Rainbow Dash head stuck S1E09.png Rainbow Dash proposes going to Zecora's house to look for a cure S1E09.png Twilight it's not a curse! S1E09.png Applejack supports going to Zecora's house S1E09.png Twilight not a hex S1E09.png Main ponies arguing S1E9.png Apple Bloom wants to fix the situation S1E09.png Applejack spots Apple Bloom walking away S1E09.png Applejack becomes suspicious of Apple Bloom S1E09.png Apple Teeny hitches a ride S1E09.png Apple Bloom leaving the library S1E09.png Rainbow Dash suggests confronting Zecora S1E09.png Pinkie Pie is on board with the plan S1E09.png Rarity "and I as well" S1E09.png Fluttershy "seems awfully dangerous" S1E09.png Spike laughing at Flutterguy S1E09.png Main 5 notice Applejack is gone S1E09.png Hairity and Spitty Pie S1E9.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity S01E09.png Hoof Check S1E09.png Twilight Shock S1E09.png Twilight flank S01E09.png Flank Check Plot Point S1E09.png Rainbow Flank You Caught Me S1E09.png Rarity and Pinkie S01E09.png Twilight "we better go find them" S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Stepping On Rarity's Hair S01E09.png Rainbow Dash Upside Down S1E09.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy help Rainbow up S1E09.png Rainbow Crash S1E09.png Flutterguy Aren't you coming Spike S1E9.png Spike smiling with open book S1E9.png Spike look for a cure S1E9.png Spike Twilight Flopple S1E9.png Dentro da floresta Apple Bloom heading into the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom entering the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom running through the Everfree Forest S1E09.png Apple Bloom stops upon hearing Applejack S1E09.png Close up of Apple Bloom S1E09.png Applejack pops out from Apple Bloom's mane S1E09.png Apple Bloom listens to Applejack S1E09.png Apple Bloom thinks about what Applejack just said S1E09.png Apple Bloom disobeys Applejack S1E09.png Apple Bloom tosses Applejack in the air S1E09.png AB Appletiny Gotcha S1E09.png AB Is Momma Cat S1E09.png Applejack ignored by Apple Bloom S1E09.png Apple Bloom Big Sister S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_walking_off_S1E09.png AppleTiny Get Back Here S1E09.png Tiny Applejack in a tree branch S1E09.png Applejack stuck in a tree branch S1E09.png Applejack pony feathers S01E09.png Twilight and friends race into the forest S1E09.png Rarity In Forest S01E09.png Rarity trips and lands in the dirt S1E09.png Rainbow flying upside-down through the forest S1E09.png Rainbow lands in the brambles S1E09.png Applejack in Rainbow Dash's mouth S1E09.png Applejack Getting Bridle S01E09.png Applejack shoves bridle onto Rainbow Dash S1E09.png Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S01E09.png Applejack kicking Rainbow Dash S1E09.png Applejack riding Rainbow Dash S1E09.png Twilight and friends reach Zecora's hut S1E09.png Pinkie Pie helps Rarity to look S01E09.png Twilight and friends look inside Zecora's hut S1E09.png Decorations in Zecora's house S1E09.png Zecora holding a jar S1E09.png Twilight and friends hiding from Zecora S1E09.png Zecora adding ingredients S1E09.png Twilight and friends look at Zecora's brew S1E09.png Zecora chanting S1E09.png Pinkie Pie spitting S01E09.png Twilight "doesn't sound anything like your song" S1E09.png Pinkie pleading at Fluttershy's hooves S1E09.png Pinkie Pie stare S1E09.png Flutterguy S1E9.png Pinkie Pie Dance 2 S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Fluttershy Evil Enchantress bulging eyes S1E09.png Pinkie Pie Hypno Eyes Tongue S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Shrug S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Stop Hammertime S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Om Nom Nom S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Tail Shake S01E09.png Pinkie Pie Watch Out S01E09.png Twilight Zecora Being Bad S1E09.png Twilight Zecora Making Soup S1E09.png Zecora tasting the stew S1E09.png The Stew is ready S1E09.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie Looking In Zecora's Window S1E09.png Twilight making AB soup S1E09.png Salvando Apple Bloom / Zecora revelada Main 4 ponies yelling S01E09.png Rainbow Dash flying downward upside-down S1E09.png Applejack and Rainbow flying toward Zecora's hut S1E09.png Applejack and Rainbow storm the hut S1E09.png Zecora cringe S01E09.png Applejack and Rainbow flying wildly in the hut S1E09.png Zecora shouting in foreign language S1E09.png Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy burst into the hut S1E09.png Tiny Applejack brandishing a lasso S1E09.png Applejack wrestling with Zecora's ear S1E09.png Applejack fighting Zecora S1E09.png Applejack pulling Zecora's ear S1E09.png Zecora confronts the ponies S1E09.png Rainbow Dash spills Zecora's brew S1E09.png Zecora looks at the spilled bowl S1E09.png Close up of Zecora S1E09.png Zecora's brew spilling S1E09.png Zecora laments her precious brew S1E09.png Twilight "the evidence is overwhelming!" S1E09.png Flutterguy "you made me sound ridiculous" S1E09.png Zecora turns to look at Pinkie S1E09.png Twilight "you ruined my horn" S1E09.png Zecora is Angry S1E09.png Zecora angered by the accusations S1E09.png Zecora's ruined home S1E09.png Main Six Confronting Zecora S1E09.png Main 5 stand up to Zecora S1E09.png Zecora stands up to Twilight and friends S1E09.png Zecora's exploding anger S1E09.png Twilight head on Zecora S1E09.png Apple Bloom enters Zecora's hut S1E09.png Apple Bloom in shock S1E09.png Applejack worried S01E09.png Apple Bloom "why wouldn't I be?" S1E09.png Twilight 'Zecora is an evil enchantress' S01E09.png Zecora grinning S1E09.png Zecora Smiling At Twilight S1E09.png Zecora and AB Laughing At Twilight S1E09.png Apple Bloom cute grin S1E09.png AB Strutting S1E09.png Zecora Hoof Raised S1E09.png Zecora and Apple Bloom S01E09.png Apple Bloom tells about Zecora's warning S1E09.png Zecora "its results are like a joke" S1E09.png Applejack and Zecora S01E09.png Zecora explains "this plant just wants a laugh" S1E09.png Mane 6 standing in the poison joke S1E09.png Applejack very funny S01E09.png Rainbow Dash "what about the cauldron?" S1E09.png Zecora turns to look at her treasures S1E09.png Zecora's 'hello' and 'welcome' masks S1E09.png Zecora explaining what the chanting was S1E09.png Twilight asks about Zecora's brew S1E09.png Apple Bloom explains the herbal brew S1E09.png Twilight looking at Zecora's book S1E09.png Tiny Applejack in Apple Bloom's hoof S1E09.png Twilight "couldn't find anything" S1E09.png Twilight looks at the book that contains the remedy S1E09.png Twilight Looking Up S1E09.png Twilight Looking At Book With Zecora S1E09.png Twilight so sorry S1E09.png Twilight Regret S1E09.png Zecora Laughs S1E09.png Zecora looking at remorseful Fluttershy and Rarity S1E09.png Zecora looking at remorseful Pinkie and Rainbow S1E09.png Apple Bloom cute laugh S1E09.png Apple Bloom "whenever Zecora comes to town" S1E09.png Twilight We Can Help You S1E09.png Curando a Piada Venenosa Pony clones including four Trixies S01E09.png Lily, Rose and Daisy S01E09.png Daisy S01E09.png Rose horror S01E09.png Rose S01E09.png Lily The Horror S01E09.png Lily horror1 S01E09.png Lily horror2 S01E09.png Twilight and friends return to town with Zecora S1E09.png Rose runs into a home S1E09.png Lily and Daisy run inside S1E09.png Twilight we need to talk S01E09.png Rarity normal again S01E09.png Pinkie Pie leaping into the bath S1E09.png Pinkie Pie jumping into the bath S1E09.png Twilight checks her horn S1E09.png Twilight and friends in the herbal bubble bath S1E09.png Zecora and Apple Bloom finish adding the ingredients S1E09.png Rainbow joins her friends in the bath S1E09.png Lotus complimenting Zecora's bath recipe S1E09.png Zecora happy to share the bath recipe S1E09.png Apple Bloom looking for Applejack S1E09.png Main 5 looking for Applejack S1E09.png Applejack Bucket Cured S1E09.png Rarity happy S01E09.png Rainbow Dash aggravated S1E09.png Pinkie Pie explains how horrible it was not being able to talk S1E09.png Fluttershy and Twilight in the bath S1E09.png Pinkie Pie hot tub spa S1E09.png en:Bridle Gossip/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de episódios